<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Binding Oath by shipskicksandgiggles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256874">Binding Oath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles'>shipskicksandgiggles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Midnight Milkshakes [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Peter is a Good Boyfriend, Trans Harley Keener, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clothes are their own form of armor. Taking them off can feel like a burden, but Disney movies and quiet reminders of the truth help settle Harley's anxiety.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Midnight Milkshakes [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Binding Oath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought being quarantined was gonna make me productive. I was wrong and then my laptop decided that it hated me too. I'm trying so hard guys I promise</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They stumbled into their hotel room still laughing with the rush of the party below. Peter’s clothes were askew, but Harley still looked impeccable. Not a button out of place, tie still right where it should be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was the beautiful to Peter’s mess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter collapsed onto the bed in another fit of giggles while Harley regained control of himself. He took off his jacket and threw it on the nearest chair. Peter had no idea what came over him, but before Harley could do the same with his tie, Peter was standing in front of him, one hand over the straight windsor knot, the other over Harley’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Harley’s heart speed up. “I’m not asking you to do anything, Harles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just let me do this for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tie came off first. Silk. Tony must have picked it out. It matched the suit perfectly in its simplicity. The second it was undone, he watched Harley’s breath hitch. He pressed a feather-light kiss to the base of his throat and set the tie on Harley’s discarded jacket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His belt came off next. No matter the implications of the item, Peter moved on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looked up at Harley. “Are you gonna be okay if I keep going?” he asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley nodded hesitantly. “Use your words baby. Tell me what’s going on inside your head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how I feel about my body.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you know I want to do nothing but make you feel your best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Down to my boxers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no romantic way to get his pants off. Or his socks for that matter. Peter still folded them and worshipped his thighs. He was so strong, and it showed in his every move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter took his time with the buttons of his shirt. Finally, he was able to run his hands over his arms taking the shirt with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused. “Undershirt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see sooner or later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean you’re obligated to do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of responding, Harley just took it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can tell me to put it back on. I know this isn’t what you wanted. I’m not what you wanted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harley…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, honey. I’ll just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, I don’t know who gave you the idea that you weren’t who I wanted, but they’re clearly stupid. Don’t put it back on. If we’re gonna be cuddling, I’m not gonna let you hurt yourself on your binder. If it makes you feel more comfortable, you can wear my undershirt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears hovered in his eyes. “If you don’t mind-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter had his shirt off in a flash and handed it to his boyfriend. “You know I don’t. All I want is you to be safe and happy, handsome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a little happier with you here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the goal babe. I’m proud of you. Now go lay down and I’ll get a movie all set up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pinocchio?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure sweetheart. Anything you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moments into the movie, Harley was curled into Peter’s chest. He could hear his heartbeat and both of them shook with each laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Near the end of the movie, Peter felt Harley shift on top of him. “Everything okay?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘M fine,” came the quiet response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy he’s a real boy. I wish that could be my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harley, you are a real boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in the ways that count.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In every way it counts and more actually. I’ll be the Blue Fairy if you want me to though. Prove it to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley started giggling. “Does that make Tony Geppetto?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter froze for a moment. Then he started laughing. “I suppose it does. DUM-E and U are Figaro and Cleo then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From there, the laughter dissolved into chaos. Neither one of them could breathe. Eventually Harley had to sit up to catch his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter reached up to touch his boyfriend’s face. “I mean it though. You are a real boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Harley said. “It’s just hard to remember sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me know if you need a reminder,” he told him, pulling him down for a kiss. “Because you, Harley Keener, are the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr at <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed">playboyphilanthro-pissed</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>